Kahoku
Location Kahoku-shi (かほく市）is located about 30 minutes north of Kanazawa by car. It is bordered by Hodatsushimzu Town to the north, the Hodatsu mountain range to the west, the towns Tsubata and Uchinada to the south, and the Sea of Japan to the east. History Kahoku was formed in 2004 as the merger of three towns, Unoke, Nanatsuka and Takamatsu. It is the newest city in Ishikawa prefecture and the ninth largest city overall. Before the merger each of the three towns had very distinct histories and cultures, which is still celebrated throughout Kahoku today. Today Today Kahoku is still in the process of streamlining the government into one universal body. As such, the city offices in Takamatsu and Nanatsuka will be closed in 2010 and all government agencies will be run out of the Unoke City Hall building. Kahoku has a very active sister city affiliation with its sister city Messkirch, Germany. The two towns host adult and student exchanges every year, switching off between groups coming from Germany to Kahoku and Japanese groups traveling to Messkirch. Getting Around Planes The nearest airport to Kahoku is Komatsu Airport, though Noto Airport is the same distance away from northern parts of the city. Komatsu Airport bus services leave JR Kanazawa and Komatsu Stations every 20-30 minutes. To access Komatsu Airport, take the Nanao Line to Kanazawa Station and either transfer to the Hokuriku Line to Komatsu Station or take the Airport bus from the boarding area outside Kanazawa Station. To access Noto Airport, take the Noto Toll Road north to the end of the toll road and follow the signs to the airport. Free parking is availabe in the furthest lot from the airport. Trains The three JR train stations that stop in Kahoku from south to north are: Unoke (宇ノ気), Yokoyama (横山) and Takamatsu (高松). To access Kahoku, take the Nanao Line from Kanazawa Station. Unoke is the largest station in Kahoku and is the train stop for Kahoku AEON. The train runs about every hour and stops at 10:50 p.m. Buses Kahoku has a free bus system that runs throughout the city. The schedule is irregular and can be hard to navigate and the bus only operates in the morning and early evening for commuters. It is primarily used by senior citizens. There is also a free bus that runs from Unoke Station to Kahoku AEON about every 30 minutes. Cars Kahoku is accessible from Route 8, 59, 159 or the Noto Toll Road. Most street signs are in English as well as Japanese. Museums and Culture　 '''Nishida Kitaro Museum of Philosophy –''' The philosopher Nishida Kitaro is Kahoku's most famous person. This museum showcases philosophy and frequently hosts exhibits relating to Germany and German philosophy because of Kahoku's sister city, Messkirch. The building was designed by world-renowned architect Ando Tadao. '''Nanatsuka Umikkoland''' – This is a small fishing and coastal museum that gives an insight into the history of ancient Japanese fishing and it's importance to the region, especially the former town of Nanatsuka. Umikkoland also has a camp sites and barbecues for camping and is right on the coast. '''Omi NIshiyama Yayoi Village –''' A small archaeological park with a reconstruction of a pit dwelling from the Yayoi Era. Hokuriku Dinosaur and Fossil Museum: A small museum showcasing fossils, minerals and gemstones from all over the world. '''Hokuriku Dinosaur and Fossil Museum –''' A small museum showcasing fossils, minerals and gemstones from all over the world. Outdoor Activities '''Ground golf''' – Kahoku has three ground golf courses located in Takamatsu. '''Camping''' – There are camping facilities located throughout Kahoku including at Umikkoland in Nanatsuka, the Takamatsu Roadway Resthouse in Takamatsu, and Osaki Seashore Park. '''Parks''' – There are a number of great parks located in Kahoku. The main park is Nanatsuka Central Park. It has a large play area that includes the longest slide in Ishikawa prefecture. Other large parks include Takamatsu Exercise Park. Eating and Drinking Ichii: An izukaya located in Takamatsu that serves sushi and other specialties. The master is very nice and gets along well with all the JETs. This is a popular spot for Kahoku JETs. Yamajuu: A sushi and sashimi restaurant located near the Board of Education on Route 159. It is Kahoku's largest restaurant and is a very common place for nomikais. The owner is a member of the international club and is very friendly to JETs Shopping Kahoku AEON is a large shopping mall located in Kahoku. It is home to many large shops including Yamada Denki and Jusco. There is an international food store as well as many clothing shops and a giant bookstore. Kahoku AEON is also home to many restaurants and fast food shops including Baskin Robbins and Mister Donuts. Megaton Kahoku is a VHS and DVD rental store in Kahoku. It is open 24 hours and has an internet cafe on the second floor. The employees at Megaton are known for being "the cutest boys in the city." Entertainment Cinema Sunshine: Kahoku is is home to northernmost movie theater in Ishikawa Prefecture. It is located within Kahoku AEON. This theater is very popular with JETs from the Noto as it's the closest one. Leisure Land (レジャーランド): An arcade in Unoke with karaoke and purikura. It has the largest selection of songs in Kahoku. Festivals '''Cherry Blossom Festival''' '''Yoimiya Parade''' '''Summer Festa''' Part of the summer matsuri, the summer festa has three separate festivals: River Festa: Held at Omigawa River in Takamatsu, children try to catch ayu fish in the river. Beach Festa: Held in Nanatsuka at the local beach. Events include a sandal-flinging contest. Cats Festa: Held in Unoke, the event started as a nod to Kahoku's (formerly Unoke's) German sister city, Messkirch, which holds a similar festival. Participants dress up like cats and there is a cat-themed dance contest. '''Crab Battle''' One of the fall festivals in Kahoku, it takes place in the first weekend of November. Enjoy local crab and locally grown vegetables in Nanatsuka as well as entertainment. '''Winter Taste Test Competition''' During January and part of February, local restaurants hold a competition of their specialty rice porridges including products grown in Kahoku. '''Takamatsu Fire Extinguishing Festival''' A festival held to commemorate a great fire that destroyed a large area of Takamatsu in feudal times. Local firemen perform acrobatics at Takamatsu Exercise Park. Banking Medical Care The following clinics have English-speaking doctors on staff: Groups and Clubs Joy Across: A large private gym and sports facility located in Takamatsu. International Club Ishikawa Prefectural Nursing University Useful links